Ep. 24: Launch, Super Robot
is the twenty-fourth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the concluding part of a three-part arc focusing on the battle with the matured Semimaru and the arrival of the Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers, climaxing with the debut of the combination of Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda, Great Icarus, the only appearance of Dan’s transformation into Birdman and the final appearances of the Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers. Synopsis The Back Dimension Warriors connect with the Jetman as they both use their technology and emotions to drive their final battle with the Vyram and Semimaru. Plot With the failure of Jet Garuda on top of the failure of Jet Icarus, both mecha are forced into the repair shop in Sky Camp, with both humans and Reversians working to fix the machines once again. The Reversian leader tells his youngest member, Dan, to stop goofing with a pair of pliers as he runs off comprehending the request; while Gai gets upset at how ridiculous the situation they're in is. When Odagari asks why, she states that both mecha are needed to stop Semimaru and if he comprehends this. Gai states she's wrong and that everyone knows the truth having seen Semimaru: that they can't beat it at all. But Ryu responds that they shouldn't just stand and watch it destroy without doing anything; but the Reversian leader replies that Gai is right in that they can't beat Semimaru right now; but there is a way: by combining their robots and creating a new power from them. Within the Vylock, Semimaru sits silently as Radiguet watches over it, telling it to rest and heal it's wounds before returning out to fight, rising for the sake of it's "Father". Dan decides to bother Ako as she continues doing mechanical work but she tells him to leave her alone. He wanders off as his leader tells him to not just wander around and goof off; but he notices a metal bar held on a chain near Jet Icarus and gets an idea. Pushing a button, the bar falls on him making him appear hurt as Ako and the others approaches him and he ends up in infirmary; however when investigated by Odagari, the scans showed that nothing had happened to him. Dan cries that he's dying and he's done for, but the female Reversian claims he's acting up and everyone decides to leave him in the infirmary to rest. As Ako leaves, Dan asks her to stay behind but she tells him to let him go, making him cry out that he's dying. As Jet Garuda's arms begin to be repaired, Ako decides to remain with Dan, telling him that everyone is busy as he asks where they are, leaving them alone. Seeing that, he reveals he was faking his wounds to Ako as he remembered something serious and decides to take Blue Swallow with him. Traveling by motorcycle, Ako asks what's so serious as Dan takes her to a restaurant where he chows down on a meal, with her watching bored and Dan mentioning that an army marches on it's stomach and thus this was a serious concern. Ako complains that they're all busy and asks what's the matter with him; with Dan stating that he's not good with machines and he'd just get in everyone's way, stating that Ako probably would as well. As he states it, Ako's stomach growls as she admits she would as well and that she orders a yakiniku set from the restaurant. Dan admits that the five Jetmen don't get along very well, with Ako replies that it's due to everyone falling in love all over the place making things so complicated. Dan then asks if Ako has a boyfriend and she states she has really high standards for a man, making him get excited and try to be that boyfriend with Ako wondering who would want him; Dan offers Ako a carrot if she were to be his girlfriend and she shoves it away. In Sky Camp, the female Reversian continues work on the mecha combination before asking her leader Ray if this will be enough to defeat the Vyram; Ray believes that if the combination can occur, they will be able to. Ryu comes in and spies on them as the female states that the two can be happy in this world; Ray comforts her and Ryu approves of this interaction. Back in the Vylock, Semimaru rises, it's wings and body fully healed as it prepares to attack again. Elsewhere, Ako and Dan are sitting on a meadow hill having eaten too much at the restaurant and now wanting to sleep. As Ako asks if he's serious, Dan drifts off looking at the blue sky, stating that Dimensia of his dimension used to have a blue sky like this until the Vyram showed up and that their world was ruined in an instant. He also states that his leader Ray mentioned their bodies weren't meant for combat, having half the life force of the people of this dimension, thus the reason they build Jet Garuda and their ability to transform. Ako is surprised that Dan can transform as well as he gives a small flower to her, wrapping it around her finger like a ring. Dan then asks Ako to tie a flower around his finger due to this ritual being a sign of two people in love, making the female knock him down again. But as they sit, the Vylock reappears in the sky as the repairs on Jet Icarus finish in Sky Camp, in time for Ako to report this re-emergence. Radiguet declares the day as humanity's last day and orders Semimaru to rampage to it's heart's content as Dan and Ako rush towards it with Dan knocked down by boxes in the rush embarrassing him. Icarus Hakan flies towards the beast as Ryu tells Ako to join them; Ako calls out to her team as Dan asks about Jet Garuda, making her tell him to return to Sky Camp. Blue Swallow joins the team and they change from Icarus Hakan to Jet Icarus for the showdown with Semimaru. The creature attacks with it's arm blades slashing it as the other Dimensians work on installing the program for the team-up. The Jetmen use Jet Lancer but lose it to Semimaru as the last of the installations are finished and the Dimensians head forth to join them with Bird Garuda. The female declares that today will be the day they will defeat the Vyram as Ray states today will be the day their new lives begin. But without warning, Radiguet appears in the sky and fires a sword from his mouth, instantly stabbing Ray and causing the others to panic. As Ray lays motionless in the mecha, Jet Garuda plunges and crashes onto the ground throwing the remaining two out as Radiguet pulls the sword from his body. The female yells out for Ray but Radiguet fires a beam knocking both her and Dan back. Weakened, the female crawls towards Ray as Radiguet takes over Bird Garuda and flies off while Semimaru continues to wreck Jet Icarus. The Jetmen see the mecha as it becomes Jet Garuda but it uses it's talon hands to slash Jet Icarus, surprising the team as they see Radiguet declare their allies are waiting for them in hell! Weakened but still conscious, Dan rises as he sees his teammates Ray and Kanna lying on the ground dead, their hands reaching out not even touching as he states he thought they would be happy in this world. Angered by the fallen couple, Dan screams and mutates into his Birdman form, leaping into battle as Jet Icarus continues to be assaulted by Semimaru and Jet Garuda. The enemy mecha throws the Jetmen's mecha down as Radiguet declares Jetmen defeated as Dan runs into the Jet Garuda cockpit claiming he can't forgive Radiguet for what he's done. The two battle and Birdman is knocked around, easily outmatched by Radiguet as he's stabbed before burning his face with his fire breath forcing retreat. Falling to the ground dying, Dan yells at Jetman to fuse with Jet Garuda, allowing for the Jetmen to fuse the two mecha together into their new combination: Great Icarus. Blue Swallow rushes to Dan, but he tells her that the battle isn't over as they feel Semimaru charging towards them. Great Icarus takes the blows and slashes at the beast of destruction; even withstanding it's psychokinetic attack as Ako leads Dan into the cockpit to join them. Semimaru swoops towards the mecha but is caught and tossed away into a nearby cliff. The team use the Great Beam knocking it back until Dan tells them to use the Bird Maser, with it's massive beam destroying Semimaru once and for all. In the Vylock, Radiguet watches in disbelief as Semimaru falls as he falls to his knees and the other Vyram generals laugh and walk away. As the battle ends, Dan is laid out on the ground as Ako yells at him to hold on, but he asks if he was cool in the end, which Ako confirms. As he smiles, Ako finds another flower and loops it into a ring on his finger, making him happy he received it from the female as he falls unconscious to his death despite Ako screaming for him and crying on his fallen body. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue Category:Viewer discretion advised